


Апельсин

by innokentya



Series: Next to Me [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Немного о том, почему Кора Хейл выжила в пожаре, где погибла практически вся ее семья.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Cora Hale
Series: Next to Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922071





	Апельсин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> К тексту имеется авторский коллаж — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/08/2ffb89c3cc9a19ad635917f6b2be308a.png

Кутаясь поглубже в халат, Кора переминается с ноги на ногу и нервно озирается по сторонам. Впопыхах она не успела даже вскочить в тапки, но пол под ногами — обтянутыми лишь тоненькими носками — на удивление теплый. И это тоже заставляет нервничать. Вокруг все гудит, пыхтит, Кора даже сказала бы «фыркает». Словно эта непонятная штука — живая.

— Эта «непонятная штука» называется ТАРДИС, и ей не нравится, когда с ней обращаются непочтительно.

Кора вздрагивает и, сглотнув, вскидывает взгляд на человека, который… который, по сути, её спас, вырвав из объятой пламенем комнаты. Волчица под сердцем беспокойно скулит — нет никаких сведений об остальных членах семьи. И их точно не наблюдается здесь.

— Она ТАРДИС, — наконец-то выдавливает из себя Кора, запинаясь. — А… А вы?

— А я Доктор, — седой незнакомец выгибает бровь и облокачивается о странное устройство за спиной, больше похожее… на панель управления?! Это что, летающая тарелка?!

— Прекращай думать вслух, — парирует… Доктор. — И нет, это не летающая тарелка. Если быть точным, это летающая телефонная будка. Но вообще это мой космический корабль. Чтобы избежать следующих расспросов, уточняю: да, я пришелец из космоса, путешествую во времени и пространстве, а еще только что вмешался в ход истории и спас… — он щелкает пальцами, глядя на Кору.

— Кору Хейл, — сбивчиво произносит она, еще крепче сжимая в пальцах рукава халата.

— Вот, да, Кору Хейл, — завершает предложение Доктор. — Обычно я не делаю подобного, но ТАРДИС сбилась с курса, оказалась в твоем доме, а на крик о помощи, к сожалению, я реагирую как собака Павлова. Что, не знаешь, кто такая собака Павлова? А, забудь, это очень скучно и неинтересно.

Кора некстати вспоминает дыхательную гимнастику, которой не грешил заниматься дядя Питер, и пытается подражать ему. Глубокий вдох, мелкий выдох, глубокий вдох…

— А де моя ст… семья? — выдыхает она, глядя на Доктора.

Тот, к удивлению, отводит глаза первым.

— Времени было мало. Я успел вытащить только тебя.

В груди оглушающе пусто и больно. Доктор, видимо, замечает изменение в ее настроении, и поспешно добавляет:

— Но ты не беспокойся. Я надеюсь, что они тоже спаслись, а я своим вмешательством не организовал очередной временной коллапс. И не стой у двери, еще подхватишь космический насморк. ТАРДИС не кусается, она любит новых гостей.

Кора сглатывает комок, застрявший посреди горла, и делает на пробу пару шагов. Помещение вокруг заполняет, кажется, одобряющий гул. Добравшись до возвышения, которое, судя по всему, является консольной — если это и правда космический корабль, а не злой розыгрыш Питера и Дерека, она останавливается и робко косится на Доктора:

— Если вы сейчас не шутите и правда меня спасли, то… Спасибо. Правда, мне нечего дать вам взамен.

Оторвавшись от изучения какой-то кривой, бегущей по одному из мониторов, Доктор окидывает Кору беглым взглядом и, криво ухмыльнувшись, резюмирует:

— Да ладно. Хотя я могу принимать благодарность фруктами.

Кора приоткрывает рот, пытаясь понять, о чем идет речь, и механически опускает руки в карманы. В левом из них лежит небольшой апельсин, стащенный ею после ужина, но так и не съеденный. Она сжимает её в ладони, сдерживая подступающие слезы, мысленно считает до десяти, а потом протягивает яркий фрукт Доктору.

— Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.

Хмыкнув, Доктор забирает предложенное и, поднеся апельсин к носу, втягивает его аромат:

— Как для первой поры — очень даже достаточно. Апельсины — это хорошо, апельсины это отлично… Главное, что не груши. Кстати, Кора Хейл, никогда не ешь груши, слышишь?

Успев открыть и с шумом захлопнуть рот, Кора обалдевше пялится на незнакомца. Спустя несколько секунд любопытство перевешивает осторожность.

— А почему?

— Оооо, долгая история! — машет рукой Доктор. — Ну что, Кора Хейл, прокатимся?

— К… куда? — выглядя, пожалуй, комично, спрашивает Кора, придерживаясь одной рукой за бортик консольной, дабы не свалиться от удивления и количества получаемой зрительной информации.

— Куда, говоришь? — Доктор прищуривается. — Думаю, ТАРДИС виднее…

С этими словами Доктор тянет на себя самый ближний рычаг, и Кора ощущает, как сердце в груди подпрыгивает куда-то на уровень диафрагмы. Это все… Странно, необычно и… многообещающе. Определенно многообещающе.


End file.
